The Gamer in Earthland
by the darkebony
Summary: A Story. A Gamer lands on Earthland.


**A Story that popped in my head after Reading the Gamer and Fairy Tail.**

**Don't own Any thing in this story, nor do I wish I did.**

* * *

**The Gamer in Earthland.**

(Characters will only be in Fairy Tail except the OC. Also Oc's Magic is called the 'Arc of The Gamer')

* * *

**Story Start**

Meet Silver, a 18 year old College student. He loves watching Animes and reading Mangas, although he loves the art he isn't what others would call an Otaku.

There is this one anime that he is currently hook to watching. Fairy Tail, a story revolving around the world of Magic and the guild to where the story is titled 'Fairy Tail Guild' the number one guild in all of Fiore, in Earthland.

Aside from the Anime, he also was currently hook at a Manga/Manwha series called 'The Gamer' where the Protagonist's everyday life has changed into that of a video game character.

One hot sunday night, it was currently summer, Silver saw a meteor shower. Feeling a bit silly with himself he wished to be a part of the Fairy Tail Anime and have a Gamer like ability like that one in the Manga/Manwha. Laughing a bit at the absurdity of the wish Silver went to bed.

* * *

One thing Silver noticed when he woke up the next morning was the smell of trees, which was odd since he lived at a metropolis it should have smelled with cars, oil and what not and not trees.

Oppening his eyes he saw that he was in a forest somewhere and that there was a window blinking right in front of him. Feeling a bit suspicious Silver tapped that open button.

**Mail**

**From Admin.**

Hello Mr Silver. We at Celestial Corps. received your request and after much deliberation agreed to grant you your wish.

Although the place may be similar to what you know, your presence alone shifted the story away from its Canon -ish direction. Take it as the 'Rule of the Multiverse' if you will.

We at Celestial Corps. wish you the best.

* * *

Silver could believe what he read. Someone heard his wish? Scratch that 'they' granted him his wish meaning he was in Earthland, the Mail Window alone told him that he has the Gamer Ability.

'Stats' He said suddenly.

**Stats**

Name: Silver

Job: The Gamer

Title: Novice Mage

Level: 1

Exp: 0 / 100

Hp: 12 / 12

Mp: 14 / 14

Str - 4

Vit - 3

Dex - 3

Int - 4

Wis - 3

Luk - 15

Equipment.

R -

L -

H -

T - Plain Shirt

B - Plain Pants

F - Plain Shoes

A -

A2 -

Money: 100 000 Jewels

'Skills'

**Skills**

The Gamers Mind (Passive)

Lvl: (Max)

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.

The Gamers Body (Passive)

Lvl: (Max)

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Any injury can be healed by healing or resting.

Raw Magic (Passive)

Lvl: 1

Grants a body the ability to do magic.

10% control of any Raw Magic present inside the body.

Next Level

11% control of any Raw Magic present inside the body.

Silver was thinking what he would be doing now that he has appeared in Earthland. Looking at himself nothing much changed except his clothes which resembled a plain white shirt and brown pants. His shoes looks like it was made from low quality leather.

'I better acquaint myself in this world first before anything.' Silver thought and headed to what he hopes was a village or town.

* * *

Silver was in luck, his chosen direction led him to a small town.

'Heh, my 15 points in Luck did it's job.' He mused

'But first.' *Grumble grumble* 'I need something to eat.'

He entered the town and headed towards the smell of food. It was a family style restaurant. He entered and ordered from the menu. 15 Mins later he was eating a Chicken Fillet covered with a special barbeque sauce. It cost him 2000 Jewels total. Having had his feel Silver headed towards the Library and read some history, he may know some stuff from watching the Anime but some things can only be found in reading History books.

**Ping!**

Due to studying your ass of you have received +5 in Int.

Int - 4 - 9

It took him a week to read everything that he needed to learn. he even found some skill manual and asked the librarian to make him copies of the books. It cost him 20 000 for the entire stack of copied books but it was still worth it.

**Ping!**

You have learned the following Skills.

Archive (Active)(Passive)

Lvl: 1

This Magic allows the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic. The Higher the level more features will be unlocked.

10% Faster Recall of Memory (Passive)

CPU Mode / Tablet Mode

+5 to Int,Wis

Next Level

20% Faster Recall of Memory

Survival Skill (Passive)

Lvl: 1

You now have the ability to survive in the wild.

Allows you to identify any edible plant with 10% (+Luck).

+5 To Str,Vit,Dex

Next Level

Allows you to identify any edible plant with 20% (+Luck).

Martial Arts (Passive)

Lvl: 1

You started your way to being a martial arts Master.

10% increase in Physical Attacks

10% increase in Physical Defense

Next Level

15% increase in Physical Attacks

15% increase in Physical Defense

Silver's new stats after learning this skills.

**Stats**

Name: Silver

Job: The Gamer

Title: Novice Mage

Level: 1

Exp: 0 / 100

Hp: 12 / 12 - 30 / 30

Mp: 14 / 14 - 44 / 44

Str - 4 - 9

Vit - 3 - 8

Dex - 3 - 8

Int - 9 - 14

Wis - 3 - 8

Luk - 15

Equipment.

R -

L -

H -

T - Plain Shirt

B - Plain Pants

F - Plain Shoes

A -

A2 -

Money: 78 000 Jewels

Silver then head towards the Armory to buy some equipment for himself. He must have been staring at the items to much since...

**Ping!**

You have learned a new skill.

Observe (Active)

Lvl: 1

The higher the Level the more information can be viewed from the target.

With the new skill Silver scouted for decent and affordable equipment. He was able to increase his skill level up to 10 since the Armory has a lot of stuff to sell. He saw a few that he wanted to buy and brought them towards the Cashier.

Light Armor (Rare) 25000 Jewels

An Armor piece made from a very light material.

Boost MOV speed by 5% when worn.

+5 to Vit

Adventurers Shoes (Common) 1000 Jewels

Gives protection better than simple shoes.

+3 to Vit when worn.

Traveler's Pants (Common) 1000 Jewels

Gives protection when Travelling around the place.

+3 to Vit

Master's Ring (Rare)(Broken) 10000 Jewels (100000 normal price)

A ring made for Master Magicians.

Grants +20 to Int,Wis.

75% faster Mana Regeneration.

25% Spell Boost.

Broken status reduces overall effectiveness.

Grants + 5 to Int,Wis

10% faster Mana Regeneration

5% spell Boost.

Mass Production Katana (Common) 1000 Jewels

A mass produced Katana.

+3 to Str when equiped.

**Stats**

Name: Silver

Job: The Gamer

Title: Novice Mage

Level: 1

Exp: 0 / 100

Hp: 30 / 30 - 56 / 56

Mp: 44 / 44 - 64 / 64

Str - 9 - 12

Vit - 8 - 19

Dex - 3 - 8

Int - 14 - 19

Wis - 8 - 13

Luk - 15

Equipment.

R - MP Katana (Common)

L -

H -

T - Light Armor (Rare)

B - Traveller's Pants (Common)

F - Adventurer's Shoes (Common)

A - Master's Ring (Rare)(Broken)

A2 -

Money: 40 000 Jewels

Silver Realized that he was losing money fast and needed to do some jobs. He also needed to develop or learn some magic skills, what he currently have (Archive) isn't even combat oriented. He can't do any monster hunting yet therefore he went to the Town's Mayor and filed some paperwork to allow him to work there.

* * *

A few months has past since Silver's arrival in earthland and lot has changed for him. Silver created his own magic after a weeks of stay by reading some 'How to Books'.

Reinforcement (Active)

Lvl: 1

By flooding an object with Magic with the purpose of enhancing its base properties. Example of which is increasing the Durability of a twig or increasing the taste of food.

The strength of the Magic increases per level.

12 Mana, Spell effect lasts for 3 mins.

Next Level

12 Mana, 10% increase in spell strength, Lasts for 5 mins.

Alteration (Active)

Lvl: 1

Gives an object Additional properties.

The strength of the Magic increases per level.

12 Mana, Spell effect lasts for 3 mins.

Next Level

12 Mana, 10% increase in spell strength, Lasts for 5 mins.

By Combining Aleration and Reinforcement Unlocked a New Skill.

Transmutation (Active)

Lvl: 1

Clap your hands to make it work, watch as ligthning does its work. Turns any object into another permanently.

10% chance to success.

Next Level

15% chance to success.

Silver also leveled his other skills by continued usage. His Observe Skill has leveled to 30 (Max), he kept on spamming it since it doesn't cost him Mana to use with people coming and going thru the town he had a lot of people to use the Skill on. He was also able to increase his newly created Spells through continous use.

Reinforcement (Active)

Lvl: 20

By flooding an object with Magic with the purpose of enhancing its base properties. Example of which is increasing the Durability of a twig or increasing the taste of food.

The strength of the Magic increases per level.

5 Mana, 100% increase in spell strength, Lasts until dispelled.

Food Reinforce by this skill will taste Heavenly.

Next Level

5 Mana, 110% increase in spell strength, Lasts until dispelled.

Food Reinforce by this skill will taste Heavenly.

Alteration (Active)

Lvl: 20

Gives an object Additional properties.

5 Mana, 100% increase in spell strength, Lasts until dispelled.

Can now Animate any object.

Next Level

5 Mana, 110% increase in spell strength, Lasts until dispelled.

By Combining Aleration and Reinforcement Unlocked a New Skill.

Transmutation (Active)

Lvl: Mastered

Clap your hands to make it work, watch as ligthning does its work. Turns any object into another permanently.

100% chance to success.

Can now Rearrange Molecules.

Can now Transmute from Raw Magic Directly

Can now Restore Legendary Items.

Next Level

Archive (Active)(Passive)

Lvl: Mastered

This Magic allows the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic.100% Faster Recall of Memory (Passive)

CPU Mode / Tablet Mode

+80 to Int,Wis

Next Level

Survival Skill (Passive)

Lvl: 10

You now have the ability to survive in the wild.

Allows you to identify any edible plant with 100% (+Luck).

+30 To Str,Vit,Dex

Next Level

Allows you to identify any edible plant with 110% (+Luck).

Martial Arts (Passive)

Lvl: 20

You started your way to being a martial arts Master.

100% increase in Physical Attacks

100% increase in Physical Defense

Next Level

105% increase in Physical Attacks

105% increase in Physical Defense

Raw Magic (Passive)

Lvl: 15

Grants a body the ability to do magic.

75% control of any Raw Magic present inside the body.

Next Level

80% control of any Raw Magic present inside the body.

Silver after Restoring his Master's Ring, modified his Katana after with Transmutation.

Masamune Katana (Elite)

+80 Str

A katana owned by a Silver Haired General with black wings. Due to it's sized must be wielded with both hands.

Indestructible.

**Stats**

Name: Silver

Job: The Gamer

Title: Novice Mage

Level: 1

Exp: 0 / 100

Hp: 56 / 56 - 259 / 259

Mp: 64 / 64 - 444 / 444

Str - 12 - 114

Vit - 19 - 44

Dex - 8 - 33

Int - 19 - 114

Wis - 13 - 108

Luk - 15

Equipment.

R - Masamune Katana (Elite)

L - Masamune Katana (Elite)

H -

T - Light Armor (Rare)

B - Traveller's Pants (Common)

F - Adventurer's Shoes (Common)

A - Master's Ring (Rare)

A2 -

Money: 40 000 Jewels

To get an income while Training Silver worked at a Restaurant the same shop he ate months ago. His job has been to man the Cash Register. It was a steady 20 000 Jewel per week job, with free food. It was an hour before closing time when Destiny chose to make him move forward.

'Freeze! Hands in the Air!' A group of dirty dressed individuals entered the Restaurant and brandished their weapons. Caught of guard Silver complied with the demand.

'Bring out your Manager! We have a score to settle with him!' A much better dressed individual commanded. He appears to be the leader what with the group making way for him.

'Y-yes?' The manager of the Restaurant stuttered out.

'You! your the reason why my old man's shop lost all of its customer! What do you have to say for yourself?' Asked the leader.

'That you Old Man must have had a poor business plan?' The Manager said as a joke but was punched in the face instead.

'You see here. My Old Man was an honest worker, but your shop caused him to lost everything. Because of that he died from stress and depression.' The leader explained.

'But boss? I thought your Old Man died from banging too many women?' A lackey said near me.

'Quiet you! Your ruining my Drama!' The Leader shouted, ruining the atmosphere.

'Now that the Cat's out of the Bag. You give me all of your Cash and Food!' He ordered the Manager who was threathened by the man's Barbarian Physique.

Silver couldn't take the scene anymore and sprung into action. Grabbing the Wooden Bar (Used to bar the door from the inside) Reinforcing it to be as strong as Diamond.

Bam! Bam!

Two Grunts fell from the surprise attack.

'Why you! Take him down.' The leader commanded his grunts.

Silver wasted no time. He ran forward boosting his speed with Reinforcement and broke through the groups Guard.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Having no real Fighting Capacity the Group of three Grunts fell.

'B-boss. This guys is strong.'

'I know that, and you guys suck bigtime!' The leader said grabbing a waitress and positioning his Battle Axe on her neck.

'Hold it right there. I have a hostage! If you so much as lift that piece of wood this girl looses her head!' The leader threathened. Not having any means of getting near the Leader without causing the Girl harm Silver threw his makeshift weapon.

'Alright boys hit him with the best you got. If he makes a move to attack this girl loses her head.' The leader smirked at Silver. Normally this situation would cause anyone to lose his/her cool but with Silver's 'Gamer Mind' Skill he was as calm as can be even when his thougths where everywhere.

'Crap what should I do! I knew this hero crap would bite me in the ass.' Silver ranted on his mind.

Silver could do nothing as he was peppered with punches and kicks from the grunts, but since he has a High Vit stat he could Regenerate more Hp than what they could dish out.. Still not wanting to let the Leader notice his apparent lack of damage he acted as if the attacks where working until a grunt push him forward and into the floor.

'Keh heh heh. You wanabe heroes are really easy to mess with...' Silver tuned out the guys rant and clapped his hands. The leader in his gloating released the Hostage which Silver capitalized. He Transmuted the Ground and created Hands made from Stone to capture the remaining Barbarians.

'Heh, Thanks for letting her go. I getting tired of waiting for you to do that.' Silver said as he patted his clothes to remove dust. Everyone was shocked to see the teen to have suffered no damage from being roughed up.

'Rune Soldier! Hand up where we could see them!' A group of Rune soldiers entered the place and saw giant pair of Hands sticking from the Ground holding down multiple barbarians.

'Your late for the party guys.' Silver said as he took as seat.

'Can you tell us what happened here?' A guy wearing a much different armor spoke, he must be the Captain.

'Sure. This group of individuals entered the shop and brandished their weapons at us. The leader even made a show of blaming the shop for the apparent death of his Old Man. His story was proven false when a lackey of his blurted out the truth. So instead of waiting for Rescue I decided to whack two of them in the head with a wooden bar.' Silver pointed to the bar in the pile of unconcious people.

'Then the Leader took a hostage and made me throw my only weapon away. I got teamed up on until I the leader released the hostage, I did my Magic and these is the result.' Silver pointed to the leader held unconscious by the Giant stone Hand.

'Magic? Your a mage then? I don't suppose you could reverse whatever you did since with these much damage the shop would have to close down.' The Captain gestured to the mess.

'Ah. Yes, I guess I can.' Silver Clapped his hands and placed it on the floor. Blue Electricity travelled around the shop, broken walls repaired itself along with the floor, tables and chairs.

'There all done.' Silver said as he patted his hands as if to remove dust.

'Preculiar Magic you have there, what's it called.' The Captain asked.

'It's a lost magic, called 'Arc of the Gamer'' Silver said.

'The Gamer?' Weird name for a Magic.'

'Yeah I know. Though it allows me to do a lot of things. One of those things is repairing the damage I did.' Silver gestured to the newly repaired floor.

'I guess so. Anyway thanks for the help... I guess I forgot to asked for your name.'

'Silver.'

'Ah, alright then. Silver, for the help you did in apprehending this criminals you will be rewarded with 120 000 Jewels for the Leader and 80 000 Jewels for repairing the damage done to the place.' The Captain said as he took a wad of Cash and handed it to Silver.

'Thanks.'

'Nah, It should be us thanking you for your work.' The captain said as he left with the rest of the guards bring the Barbarians to the Town Jail.

'Oh, yeah. Any chance I could get my pay for the week now boss? I think it's time I restarted on my journey.' Silver said.

'Oh, such a shame. Wait here while I prepare your pay.' The manager said as he left towards his office.

'Your leaving already Silver?' The waitress asked him.

'Yup. I already postponed my Journey a couple of months now. I still have to move on at some point so why not now?' Silver said with a care free smile.

'O-oh! Goodluck on your travels then Silver!' She said, she kissed Silver's cheek causing him to blush at the sudden contact making her giggle at his face and left to talk to the other workers. The Manager came back and gave him his pay.

'Heres your pay Silver. I also Managed to add in a little extra for your help from earlier.' He said.

'Thanks boss. Be seeing you guys sometime.' Silver waved the other workers, handed his uniform and left the shop.

Level up.

You have leveled up 5 times.

You now have 25 Stat points to distribute

Receive Title 'Rookie Hero'

+5 To all stats.

Receive Title 'Mr. Fix-it'

All repaired Items recieve a boost in stats.

Receive Title 'Lost Magic User'

Bearer of a Lost Magic.

+10 to Int,Wis,Luk

* * *

Silver wasn't able to leave the town yet when some one called his attention. It was a familiar Midget, with a moustache wearing a weird hat.

'Huh? Makarov Dreyer, Guild Master of Fairy Tail? What's he doing here?' Silver thought as he stopped walking.

'Silver huh? I saw what you did back there. I bit reckless if you asked me. Still it did that job done so who am I to criticize.' He started.

'Hmm, and may I asked who you are? For a small body, you do have a very large Magical Core.' Silver said.

'Hoh? You can sense Magic then?'

'Somewhat.' Silver said. The only reason he knew that Makarov has a lot of magic is the Aura that he could see from him.

'Say. Wanna join my guild?' Makarov said.

'It's kinda hard to join guild from someone who hasn't yet introduced themselves.' Silver pointed out.

'Huh? I must have forgot to mention my name.' He mused. 'Makarov Dreyer. 3rd Guild Master of Fairy Tail.' He smirked. 'How about it, wanna join my Guild Silver?'

'Huh? Oh sure.' Silver agreed.

'You see- Wait you agreed?' Makarov asked.

'Well yeah. Everyone knows that Fairy Tail is a top guild. Everyone also knows that the guild members treat each other as Family. So what better guild to join when the Guild Master himself asks you to join?' Silver smiled cheekily.

'You, you know who I was from the beginning didn't you?'

'I might have some inclination as to who you are.'

'Cheeky brat. Anyway, you can head to the guild house to get your Stamp to make it official. Are you going to head there now or are you headed somewhere else before that?'

'I'll head there now. The soon I can get my guild stamp the sooner I can do guild jobs.' Silver said.

'Hmm. I'll send a message to the person responsible for the stamp then.'

'Thanks Master. I'll see you back in the deal then.' Silver said as the both of them parted ways.

End Chapter

* * *

**You'll notice that I did it like most of the stories already present in FF net video games setting. Well it was like that.**

**Stats**

Name: Silver

Job: The Gamer

Title: Novice Mage

Level: 5

Exp: 50 / 1000

Hp: 259 / 259

Mp: 444 / 444

Str - 114

Vit - 44

Dex - 33

Int - 114

Wis - 108

Luk - 15

Points 25

Equipment.

R - Masamune Katana (Elite)

L - Masamune Katana (Elite)

H -

T - Light Armor (Rare)

B - Traveller's Pants (Common)

F - Adventurer's Shoes (Common)

A - Master's Ring (Rare)

A2 -

Money: 140 000 Jewels + 20 000 Jewels + something from the Manager.

Legend for HP and MP

HP = Vit*2 + str*1.5

Mp = Int*2 + Wis*2


End file.
